


[podfic] While the Sky Crashes Down

by HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat), reena_jenkins



Series: Uncertain Point of View [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Identity Issues, POV Darth Vader, POV Second Person, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Your name is Darth Vader and you refuse to think about the past.Your master sends you to observe a meeting of the Senate, where a young woman from Alderaan is making an impassioned speech.She says something very familiar and that's when you start to remember.





	[podfic] While the Sky Crashes Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [While the Sky Crashes Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380167) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, POV Second Person, POV Darth Vader, Identity Issues, #ITPE 2018

 **SFX:** snagged via [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjvps9f_KLI)

 **Length:**  00:30:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_While%20the%20Sky%20Crashes%20Down_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0434.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
